This invention relates generally to an improved capstan drive apparatus for applying tensile force to a load. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved drive winch useful in robotics and automation for the manipulation of tensile members coupled to articulated members representative of digits of a human hand. The capstan drive has a double drive drum assembly intermediate between the plurality of digits and a means for applying a tailing force to a tensile member wrapped upon the capstan drive, to amplify the tailing force to manipulate a digit.